


If youre with me (Everything’s alright)

by xAriannax



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this in an hour, Oneshot, Songfic, het rights, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAriannax/pseuds/xAriannax
Summary: Ricky was anxious performing, without his girlfriend there. Nini just wishes she knew how to express how she felt.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	If youre with me (Everything’s alright)

_**Short steps, deep breathes** _

Ricky took a few small steps, holding his guitar tightly. He was okay, he just needed to clear his head for a couple of seconds. He had to go on stage soon, he knew this, but he couldn’t help but hope he didn’t have to. He didn’t like being in front of so many people, It scared him. ‘what if she isn’t there?’ was the only thing repeating in his mind. He took a couple deep breathes. ‘it’s okay. She promised she will be here.’ He tried to reassure himself. _**Everything is alright.**_

_**Chin up, I can’t step into the spotlight** _

He felt anxious, oh so anxious it was almost palpable. He checked his phone, looking to see if Nini had texted him. He needed to know she was here, he needed her here for him. A very soft tap on his shoulder nearly made him drop his phone. He turned on his heel, smile forming quickly on his face as he saw Nini there. Nini wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. _**Everything’s alright.**_

_**She said, I’m sad, somehow without any words.** _

Ricky senses her sadness quickly. He pulled away from the hug. “Are you alright, love?” he murmured, cupping her face in his hands. Nini tried to nod, but sighed slightly, before shaking her head. “Do you want to talk, love?” ricky asked, speaking softly, as if nini was delicate. He desperately wanted to tell her he was there for her, to convince her everything was going to be alright, but just as quickly as he let go of nini, he was being called on stage.

_**I just, stood there, searching for an answer.** _

Ricky stood there for a couple more seconds. He searched her face, for any indication that she wanted to talk. He searched, desperately trying to find a reason to why she was sad. He couldn’t find one, not in time, it seems. He was being dragged onto stage now, frowning as he didn’t find what was bugging her. He took a deep breath, and smiled at the audience surrounding the stage. He slowly started strumming the soft tune of the song, ashlyn started playing the piano instrumentals.

“ ** _When this world is no more_**

**_The moon is all we'll see_ **

**_I'll ask you to fly away with me_ **

**_Until the stars all fall down_ **

**_They empty from the sky_ **

**_But I don't mind_ **

**_If you're with me, then everything's alright”_ **

**_Why do my words always lose their meaning?_ **

Nini watched ricky perform the song, it was beautiful. Everything he did seemed to be. The music was calming her, even though she had just gotten out of a bad argument with her mother. She had told them she loved ricky, and they had told her she was too young to know. Love may have been a strong word, but she knew she loved ricky. Though maybe the word love has no meaning.

**_What I feel, What I say, there’s such a rift between them_ **

Nini felt so much love for ricky, as a friend, and as her boyfriend. But she could only ever seem to tell him she liked him. Why couldn’t she communicate what she felt? She didn’t like it. Ricky had told her it was okay she didn’t know how to say what she meant, but she wanted to disagree. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, but she couldn’t.

**_He said, I can’t really seem to read you._ **

Nini remembered when he told her he couldn’t tell what she was feeling. It bothered her, a bit more than she thought it would. She sighed softly, watching Ricky sing to the crowd. She smiled, watching him dance and sing, he looked beautiful, nothing less of an angel. Maybe she had it bad, but she was happy with that.

_**I just stood there, never know what i should do** _

She stood there, watching him for the hour he performed. She felt content watching him. When he came back to where she was, she smiled up at him. She didn’t know whether to hug him or compliment him. Kiss him? So many things she could choose. Instead, She wrapped her arms around his neck, and swayed slightly. Ricky seemed to catch on quickly, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and moved with her. Nini smiled, and started singing softly, as ricky pressed his forehead against hers.

“ **_When this world is no more_**

**_The moon is all we'll see_ **

**_I'll ask you to fly away with me_ **

**_Until the stars all fall down_ **

**_They empty from the sky_ **

**_But I don't mind_ **

**_If you're with me,_ **

**_then everything's alright_ **

**_If you're with me,_ **

**_then everything's alright”_ **


End file.
